


Not Enough

by StuartLohe



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:51:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuartLohe/pseuds/StuartLohe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Carver at Leandra's vigil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Enough

Carver hates to see his brother like that.

Wil stands by the closed coffin, receiving condolences from their mother's friends, from his own friends, even from a couple of templars Carver has befriended...

And all through that, his brother's expression doesn't change, the mask of politeness doesn't crack. He does look haggard, though; face pale, cheeks hollow, and jaw clenching from time to time, deep shadows under dark eyes.

Carver knows Wil won't cry, even if his eyes are slightly red now. He knows Wil hasn't cried since their father died, not even when Bethany got killed by the ogre, not even then.

Carver knows, because he was standing behind the door while father was talking to Wil on his deathbed, voice frail and shaky.

"It's up to you now, Wil. You're going to be the head of the family when I'm gone."

He heard his brother mumble something quietly, probably 'don't say things like that' or some other simple words desperate people usually say in such situations.

"Wil, I know my time has come. There's only so much that healing can do, after all. Don't feel bad about it. Take care of them for me, will you?"

Wil had made the promise, and when he came out, Carver was at the other end of the room, pretending to be busy about something, pretending he hadn't heard all that.

His brother wore the same expression then - a blank stare, feelings of guilt and sadness carefully hidden deep inside.

Carver knows that Wil blames himself for being a healer who couldn't help the people he loved. He knows, because he feels the same, because he is the fighter who was not able to protect them.

Sword and magic. Neither strong enough to save their family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet from series I hopefully will finish some time...  
> I thank wonderful Tasharene for being my beta reader and encouraging me to post it!


End file.
